Crybaby
by Ange Noir
Summary: Why are you such a crybaby?" An introspective of Jecht's role as Tidus's father. Jecht/Tidus 'cept not. Incest is not wincest in this story.


**Ange:** So this is my first Dissidia fanfiction. This is my first Final Fantasy fanfiction period. Enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** Me no own

* * *

Crybaby

* * *

"You're such a crybaby," Jecht remarked as he looked down in cruel amusement at his exhausted and thoroughly beaten son.

-

It was just another round of sparring and yet another round of Tidus losing to his father. But the boy never learned and he never stopped with his attacks fueled with hatred towards his own dad. To be honest Jecht was surprised to see him last this long.

-

But it didn't stop him from being a crybaby.

-

In a rare show of kindness Jecht offered him his hand to help him up. Tidus only glared before smacking it out of the way and struggling to stand up on his own. His father only grinned at this simple act of defiance he looked too much like his mother to be annoyed at him.

-

Jecht remembered when Tidus was just a thought who only came into being when Jecht got around to showing how much he loved his wife in a robust act of passion.

-

And then he was there when he saw his wife through her pregnancy when Tidus kicked against his protective womb and Jecht felt it. He heard his heartbeat and how he calmed only when his loving father laid his hand against his wife's bulging belly.

-

And how Tidus did the same in return his small imprint of his hand completely dwarfed by Jecht's own.

-

He was such a baby he thought in wonder.

-

He was there when Tidus was birthed in a horrendous display of pain and excretions that made him wonder why women even went through all this in the first place.

-

Jecht was the first one to hold his son after he got cleaned, inspected, and tagged. The boy screamed with such ferocity that even had Jecht wincing in pain.

-

It was there that he proved how much of a crybaby he could be.

-

Jecht watched over him as he grew up learning how to turn himself over, crawl and then run before he could even walk. He had accidents galore and he always rushed to him as he wailed long and hard to the world.

-

Such a crybaby Jecht would think as he picked him up with his ever present bottle of alcohol in one hand.

-

Slowly but surely Jecht fell out of being the model father he use to pride himself on. Tidus became nothing more than a hindrance that he would tease for his own amusement. Tidus gradually knew this too and no longer would he run to his dear old dad who would know rather cradle his bottle of gin then his own son.

-

Tidus would experience what it was to be alone.

-

And all Jecht would think of it is how much of a crybaby his son still was.

-

Jecht could recall the times that Tidus would shuffle into the room in only a way a toddler can that's both cute and ungainly. He would stare silently at his mother who always ignored him in favor of his father who could never get enough of her…ministrations.

-

Jecht would be reclining on the couch indulging in a bottle of straight liquor as his wife lovingly necked him in full display of their hungry son who would cry himself mute and could only stare in want of the attention continually denied to him.

-

Pretty soon Jecht became less involved with his growing son and more with his alcoholic spirits and related frivolities. The few times he interacted with young Tidus he always ended up crying. Teaching him how to fight he wound up in tears to accompany the bruises he sported from his father's own hand. Showing him the glorious sport of Blitzball Jecht would see resentment and anger building up in his youthful eyes as he futility tries to stem back his overflowing tears.

-

"You're gonna cry! See, you always cry!" Jecht would taunt poking fun at his whimpering son.

-

Time and time again Tidus would only cry louder his sobs echoing around him. Sure Jecht's teasing is mean and only gave him a perverse form of entertainment but he also did it to toughen his son up. So he was doing it for his own good. His own enjoyment was just an added bonus.

-

The heavy breathing and ragged growns from his now grown son pulled Jecht from the distant memories.

-

"Hey old man," Tidus shouted leaning heavily on his sword, "we're not done here yet."

-

Jecht only showed him his trademarked smirk as he readied himself for another round.

-

Lately though Tidus wasn't so much of a crybaby anymore. A baby yes but crybaby no longer. In any case that didn't stop him from being his son or Jecht from being his father.

-

Whether he wanted it or not Tidus would know of his father's love of him trough harsh teasings and even harsher abuse.

-

As Jecht stared into his son's smoldering eyes his grin widen the whites of his teeth reflecting back towards his son.

-

"Happy to obliged crybaby," Jecht remarked before rushing in full force towards the younger man.

-

But in reality what he really wanted to say was, "happy to obliged my son."

-

But really what kind of father would he be if he said that?

* * *

**A/N:** And done finally. Any reviews and critiques would be nice.


End file.
